90458
by 90458
Summary: Yo guys, this is my first attempt at a creepypasta, hope you guys like it, and tell me what you think by writing a review!


I woke up one day thinking. I'll play some roblox! It was Sunday so what better thing to do than play games i thought tomyself. I turned on the computer and instantly noticed something different, my background colour was red. I didn't really care much, I just switched it back to my normal one, once I've done that, I went on roblox. Checked my profile, Games, Catalog, Library. Not much happened till then. I got a message, from a Guest... It was strange, because I knew it was impossible. I read it and the only thing it said was 90458. I thought to myself, probably just a bug or some beta testing. I archived it and didn't care much about it. I went on some Build Your Own Mech, my favourite game at the time and started building something random. I wasn't exactly sure what it was. It kinda looked like a statue. I saved and I went to the toilet, to get myself ready for the day. I got me some scrambled eggs, some water and a sandwich. Then I went back to my room. Suddenly I noticed something. The thing that i made was gone, I checked the save and guess what. The save I saved it on showed on the part counter: 90458. That was interesting I thought, I ate the breakfast and wasn't exactly sure if should load it. If a save that big did actually save, it could A: Fill up my whole garage, B: Crash my computer, or C: Both. After somethought I decided to load it and the only thing that loaded was 7 parts. A completely red robloxian body with the Winged Monster hat. Well that was weird I said to myself and actually started to freak out a little. I left the game and checked my messages. 45229 messages? What in the world is going on here?! I asked myself. I checked them and there was only 5 messages. from 4 different persons:

From: 4

9

From: 5

0

From: 2

4

From: 2

5

From: 9

8

Now this is getting strange. I've seen the 45229 creepypasta, and I kinda freaked out. I searched up in the People list: 45229: No matches found. I tried searching 4,5,2,9 Separately. Still no matches found. Then i searched 90458, My browser crashed. I opened it back up and my homepage was switched to a weird IPv4 Adress... [45 . 90 . 22 . 45 . 98 : 66642], At first it looked normal then, I started separating the numbers one by one, just to make sure. And i came back with this 45229 90458 666 42. 666 ment Lucifer, also known as Satan, and 42 the meaning of life. I knew that from some of my friends but the 45229 and 90458? I had no idea why those numbers were put together, Well I didn't until I thought of something, let's see... 45229? Creepypasta, heard of. 90458? looked it up on google, nothing. then I tried something really random. I took 45229 + 45229, also 45229*2. The answer was 90458. Does that mean... No it couldn't be, now could it? Maybe someone is trolling me... I went outside and checked for any cables connected to my screen. Found nothing. When I came back I was on my profile. My character was red, and i had The Winged monster hat. I tried to switch to my normal look, but all of my items were gone. Iwent to my public profile and noticed that my blurb was saying: You were a fool to run fr90458om us... Now this is getting freaky. My blurb was I liek eggs, I changed it back, and when I tried to submit changes roblox said: Error while saving: Error code: 4522990458. I let it rest and went back to my profile. My game thumbnail was black, and my game name was called: 45229 90458 666 42. Impossible, I just knew it. Then my computer just turned off. I turned it back on and came across the BSOD also known as Blue Screen Of Death, it said: Your windows OS has been corrupted and needed to be removed, your files were terminated in the process. Operation Code: 90458. It stayed like that for a while and then my computer turned itself back to normal. As I was thinking. I tried to log in. Password incorrect, please try again. What? I knew it was right. Tried again,and again. Then the password tip showed up. Which was weird cause I knew I didn't set any up. It said 45229 90458 666 42. I tried every of them separately and the 90458 worked. When I logged on all my files were gone. I installed roblox on and this time, I couldn't log in. I went on my alt account and looked up my profile. The only search match was: 90458, Previous Names: 45229,666,42,iiRustFear. The last one was mine but the three other ones... I went on my profile and saw that everything were gone. My character was literally INVISIBLE, my game was gone, all my friends removed, even the badges, god knows how. At this point I left roblox and never came back.


End file.
